Celtic Slave 2: Randy Seeks Revenge
by SkinMilk
Summary: After word gets to Randy that Sheamus was kidnapped in Raleigh, North Carolina, he recalls a strange memory of two girls who tried to drug him in the same city. Intent on finding revenge for his friend, Randy heads to Raleigh to lure the guilty from hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

It was a bright warm Saturday morning in June. As promised by his dad, Joey Milligan would be going fishing. He was so excited that he was up and dressed by 5 o'clock. His father was already pouring coffee into a Thermos and putting some biscuits in his backpack. "Come on son," he called to his 10-year-old.

They drove to B. Everett Jordan lake and backed their new F-150 down the boat ramp. Soon they were on their way to a nice father and son morning.

As they trolled near the shore looking for a good spot, Joey noticed something large caught up in the brush. He thought he was seeing debris or trash of some kind. Suddenly, his eyes grew large. "Dad! Stop! There's a person in the water."

At first Curt Milligan thought his son was just letting his young imagination get the better of him in the first light of day but as he looked, he too believed a man was in the water. He trolled over, telling Joey to get their cell phone. As he approached, he was certain the man was dead. He got out and walked over to the body in the waist-high water.

He was looking at a man about his age, early thirties, with pale skin and red hair. His lips were the tiniest bit blue. He put his ear to the man's chest and listened closely. It was low and very slow, but the "lub, dub" of the heart sounded. He jumped. "Joey call 9-1-1. Tell them to come to the east boat ramp NOW." He pulled the man free of the brush and floated him gently to the boat.

"All right, son, this man is hurt. He's a big man, so you help me now," he instructed Joey. "Get his arm there son." Curt just getting his Honorary Discharge from the Marine Corps was in good shape and managed the lift the man enough to roll him into the boat. "Joey, don't let him land hard. Keep your legs under his head, son. Good job."

"Joey grab those blankets and wrap them around his torso, he's very cold, too cold," Curt watched as his son moved quickly. Curt turned around and headed for the boat ramp.

"Hey Dad?" Joey said. "I know this guy. He's from wrestling."

"Wrestling? Around here? Who is he?"

"No Dad, from TV on Monday Night Raw," Curt looked past his son. It was the Irish wrestler they saw as they occasionally flipped through and watched Raw for a little bit. They weren't big wrestling fans but had seen enough to know.

"Joey, they had a show here the other night. They had that Friday night show …"

"Smackdown," Joey interjected.

"Yeah Smackdown. They were here in Raleigh on Tuesday." Curt looked puzzled. "How in the world … how did he get here? Fully clothed in the water? This seems very suspicious."

"Dad, dad! Maybe someone threw him in after he won a match?" If the situation weren't so serious, Curt would have laughed at his son's sincerity.

"Well, just something funny is up, Joe, let's don't carried away with wild ideas," Curt noticed the ramp coming into view and the area's fire department first-responders on the scene. A police cruiser was coming into view as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

In route, the man had covered Sheamus in fresh dry blankets and called ahead reporting a "Caucasian male, approximately 30 years, hypothermia, fixed pupils, low heart rate." Sweat poured down the paramedics face as they ran the heater on full blast trying to warm their passenger. As they came upon traffic, the driver hit the siren.

Suddenly, their patient's eyes shot open and the man started trying to get off the gurney he was strapped to. "Sir, sir," the paramedic said sternly but with compassion, "Sir, you have to be still. Sir, please stop trying to get up. You are in ambulance …"

As if the word ambulance was poison, the passenger tried to scream. "Let me go! You're helping t'em too? I'll kill you all." His voice didn't resonate as his throat was so dry but the paramedic understood the man was experiencing neurological problems.

He spoke into his shoulder mic while keeping his hand on Sheamus' heaving chest, "Patient is displaying paranoia and seems confused, be advised patient is struggling to get free from gurney." The paramedic was afraid oxygen loss to the brain while in the cold water had damaged the man's brain. He noticed the man was Irish and wondered how he ended up in a lake in Raleigh, North Carolina.

"Let me go. Unfasten me." Sheamus now spoke low. He was so weak. "Why are you doing t'is? Why am I restrained again?"

The paramedic looked at his passenger calmly, "Sir, we strap everyone to the gurney so they don't get hurt. We are taking you to the hospital because you were in the lake. Do you understand sir?"

"You aren't with Ellen?" Sheamus asked, wanting to believe this man.

"Sir, I don't know an Ellen." The paramedic said. "Can you tell me why you were in the lake? Where are you from? What is your name?"

Sheamus' eyes had become heavy, as he seemed to be nodding into an unconscious state again, "I don't remember anymore. Sheam … Stephen." His eyes slid closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Sheamus opened his eyes to find bright fluorescent lights glaring above him. He was in a hospital bed. He suddenly felt a great deal of fear, but couldn't remember why. He just knew he was very scared and needed to get out of this place.

"You're awake, that's great," a young male nurse said with a Southern drawl. "How are you, Stephen?"

"How do ya know my name? No one calls me t'at," Sheamus said, confused.

"Well, sir, it's the only name you gave us. Do you know why you're here?" The nurse was wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his bicep.

"No, where am I? Is t'is part of something to hurt me?" he asked the question feeling as though it made him seem crazy but he felt in danger.

"You're in Baptist East hospital in Raleigh, North Carolina. A man and his son fished you from Everett Jordan Lake. You were very cold and your vitals were very low, but we warmed ya up and we want you to stay with us just to make sure you have no permanent damage," the nurse thought that his patient seemed to not be thinking clearly, "Sound okay?"

"I guess. Okay. No one calls me Stephen anymore cept my close-ones. Everybody just calls me Sheamus now. You can call me t'at."

"Alright, Sheamus, good deal. I'm Ron. Are you ready to drink something now?" Ron, the nice, cool nurse asked.

"What'dya have here?" Sheamus asked the question with complete sincerity and Ron looked bewildered. He broke into a grin, "I'm messing with ya. Water. Lots of water please."

Ron was happy his patient cracked a joke, " You got it buddy and a doctor will come in and talk with you. After that, the police want to talk just to find out why you were in the lake. No worries. Be back with some water for ya." Ron disappeared.

"I like Ron. Ron is cool," Sheamus said to ceiling. "He doesn't want to kill me. Shite, why do I keep t'inking such."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

When the police left, Sheamus felt helpless and afraid. Not being able to tell the police anything except his last memory was his match on Tuesday. He had no memories from that until he awoke in the hospital. Police asked him about the name "Ellen" and while he felt it should mean something, he couldn't grasp what it was.

The police informed that a toxicology workup showed traces of a drugged normally used in surgery called sodium thiopental. However, it was rarely used anymore. They asked if he'd been in a hospital while in Raleigh. He was certain he had not. The police vowed to continue working on his case and they exchanged contact information in case Sheamus recalled anything or they discovered any leads. They left him without any idea where to start looking for an explanation.

The next day, Ron returned to check on Sheamus. "We got your CT scan back," Ron was smiling, "Looks like your noggin is just fine. Of course the doctor will give you the details."

"Why can't I remember shite? I t'ink someone is after me," Sheamus was shaking his head with frustration.

"Look, it happens," Ron explained. "You were in that cold water for a long time. Your brain isn't permanently damaged but it's possible you lost some information. It seems something traumatic happened to you. And over time, how many concussions have you had? All these things add up."

"I'm not risky in t'e ring. It's not t'at. I guess it is being in cold water. Must be it. Will I remember, ever?"

"You never know," Ron's face was serious. "These questions are for Doc, okay?"

His doctor was only able to tell him that in these situations, sometimes the memory returned in bit and pieces or returned all at once or never returned. He could make no promises. Sheamus appreciated is honesty.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

After getting his information in order, Sheamus was released on Monday. WWE had arranged a plane and a second examination by a staff doctor. He had many papers to sign to regain his driver's license, passport and go through all the red tape it requires when you aren't an American citizen. He had all his credit cards cancelled and ordered new ones. Everything was getting back on track.

On the phone with Paul Levesque, he insisted on flying from North Carolina to South Carolina for the Smackdown taping. "It's t'e last Smackdown before No Way Out, I'm going on," his word was final. Levesque relented and Sheamus was on a plane to South Carolina on Monday night.

Sheamus had returned to Smackdown and that night felt at ease, in the ring, his comfort zone. He'd made it through the week fine and defended his title against Dolph Ziggler at the No Way Out pay-per-view who'd replaced Alberto del Rio after he suffered a legitimate injury. Sheamus walked out of the pay-per-view still World Heavyweight Champion. The company had scrambled to replace the title belt and a new one was on his shoulder that night.

The following Tuesday as Smackdown taped in Baltimore, he faced Ziggler again. He felt great. The city of Baltimore was behind him and he'd defeated Dolph for a second time.

Behind the scenes, the company had Sheamus see a therapist. She spoke with Sheamus at length about his ordeal and again he conveyed the inability to recall it. She signed off that he was mentally fit. If he could not remember the trauma, he couldn't have any residual shock. She noted there was no need in trying to recover the memories as long as Sheamus felt well.

What Sheamus didn't share was that sometimes when he was alone, he felt frightened. And sometimes in his dreams he saw a brunette standing over him. He could never clearly see her face but he knew she meant to him harm. He'd wake up sweating and slowly become calm enough to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

In WWE, word spread quickly of Sheamus' near-death experience. By the time the story hit the dirtsheets, all kinds of wild speculations had been made. Sheamus was the victim of a murder plot by jealous co-workers; he'd gotten drunk and fallen into the river; he had tried to commit suicide; he was on drugs; he owed drug dealers money – all false statements but now they were out there circulating among fans.

Within the company, they now had Sheamus heavily guarded into shows and out. They cancelled his upcoming public appearances. They made sure he was with a fellow wrestler at all times until he was secured in his locked hotel room.

The news of his situation had reached Randy Orton, now on a 60-day suspension from the company. When he heard that the incident took place in Raleigh, it struck a chord with him.

As soon as possible he'd reached Sheamus by phone. Randy asked the same questions as everyone but when he asked Sheamus if he recalled a tall brunette, there was silence on the other end of the line.

"Sheamus?" Randy thought perhaps the call had been dropped. "Sheamus?"

"Yeah, I'm here," his voice was shaky. "You asked about a tall brunette. Why did you ask t'at? I haven't told a soul about t'e visions and dreams. About her always in t'em, making me fear for my life."

Randy was quiet now. "Randy," Sheamus pushed. "Tell me how you knew t'at?"

"Okay, but let's keep this between us. Don't even tell the police. I think I met that girl down in Raleigh. It was her and a petite blonde," Randy continued. "They begged me to go drinking with them and I did, but my first drink tasted funny and I start feeling hazy and confused – not like buzzed; like drugged. I didn't finish my drink and called a cab. Back at the hotel, I passed out. I woke up puking with my head pounding. I knew something suspect had gone down but the feeling subsided and I left it behind me."

Sheamus was quiet on the other end of the line. Finally he spoke. "T'ere was some traces of a drug in my blood. It's somet'ing used to put people under for surgery."

Randy calmed him. "Don't worry. You're miles from Raleigh. The police are all over this. You're safe. Just do as I asked and don't tell anyone about this conversation. The company, the police, they'd just let information slip and if it was this girl; she'd disappear before they ever even questioned her. Call me if you need me. I'll have my cell on."

"Okay," Sheamus sounded calmer. "T'anks Randy, for listening." Randy ended the call by saying, "You bet, man. No worries."

Randy went straight to the closet for his for his rolling suitcase. He began packing some tees, jeans, changes of underwear and socks and his toiletries. As he packed, he cradled the phone to his ear. An agent came on the line, "US Air, may I help you?"

"Yes, you can," Randy was all business. "I need to be booked on your next flight to Raleigh, North Carolina."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Early the next morning, Randy had made the short drive from his home in Saint Charles to St. Louis and was sitting in the US Air terminal. His flight should be boarding soon and he sat off to himself at the gate, wearing sunglasses and hoping for peace of mind. He was on his cell, laying the groundwork for his own personal "mission impossible."

He tweeted that he was heading to the great city of Raleigh to spend some time with friends and to visit some of his favorite haunts. He hoped his tweet would reach the right people.

At 7:45, the announcement was made, "Flight 1059 to Raleigh is now boarding. Those holding First Class tickets should begin boarding now." That was his cue. He handed the ticket over and received the stub. After stowing his bag in the overhead, he sank into his First Class seat, hoping to catch a little sleep during the short flight.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

In Raleigh, the last week had been hell for Ellen Wright and Misty Donovan. They thought back to the day that they'd heard that a man had been fished from Everett Jordan lake and had been admitted over at Baptist. At first, they hoped it was just a far-fetched coincidence. But as news spread, they heard it was "that Irish WWE wrestler."

"I can't believe that motherfucker survived," Ellen had been enraged. "I doped him, I beat him, I pushed him into water that should have killed him from hyperthermia! What is he? A fuckin' super hero?"

"He's a warrior," Misty said, her eyes glazed and a slight smile on her face. Ellen shoved her. "Oh will you snap out of it! So he fucked you, big deal! He still wants to send you to prison."

Ellen had helped Misty bleach every inch of the ambulance. They had ripped up the bedroom carpet and burned the bedding he had laid on. After sanitizing the hospital bed and equipment, Ellen planned on sneaking it back with Misty's father's ambulance; the same way she'd stolen it.

Ellen returned to work everyday at Mercy East, hearing the latest buzz on Sheamus' remarkable recovery and how he'd returned to work one day after being released from the hospital. The nurses oooh'd and ahh'd at how strong he must be. They were so disappointed he'd not been delivered to Mercy hospital. Ellen was relieved. She had heard from a friend over at Baptist that he absolutely no memory of how he ended up in the lake. Perhaps if he'd seen her, he would have remembered and she and Misty would be looking at a life sentence in prison.

Misty continued working as a paramedic although she was nervous constantly that the police would show up at their door. She envied how Ellen remained calm. Even in the operating room, performing her job as a surgical technician, she remained ice cold, never so much as reaching for the wrong instrument to pass to the surgeon.

On the day the girls planned to sneak the hospital bed and equipment back to Mercy East, an interesting tweet appeared on Misty's twitter account. "Hey, look at this," she said giggling and handed the phone to Ellen.

Misty followed all the WWE Superstars, Randy Orton being no exception. Ellen read the tweet and a sly smile spread across her face. "Oh my," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Who does he know here? Or he is going to play amateur detective?"

"Oh yeah," Misty wilted. "I guess we should leave it alone until things cool down in this city." Misty was disappointed. "Hey what are you doing?" She looked to see Ellen pushing the hospital bed back into the guest room.

"If Mr. Orton thinks he can come down here and just swoop in and solve this whole mess for his buddy Sheamus, let him try," Ellen eyes were fierce. Her mind was made up and Misty knew there was no point in trying to change it.

Around the same time in Connecticut, Paul Levesque was alerted to Orton's little getaway to Raleigh. He phoned him. Randy picked up on the other end, having just landed at Raleigh-Durham Airport. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Levesque shouted at him.

"I'm just taking in a nice city for a few days," Randy said smoothly. He could hear Levesque huff and he smirked.

"Randy, get your ass out of that city. I have no idea what you are trying to pull, but let it go and go home."

"Oh you know what?" Randy began, "I'm suspended, for 60 long days. I can do whatever the fuck I want to."

"Randy, don't you dare stay in that city. I'm warning you, if you don't get …" Randy pressed End Call and slipped his phone into his pocket. He made his way through the airport towards baggage claim, ignoring the vibrating nuisance in his pocket.

As expected after tweeting, fans were waiting inside the airport exit area. He stopped and signed autographs and took pictures with the fans and then headed to his rental car. He rolled out of the airport and headed to his hotel. Once inside his room, he lay down and closed his eyes. He needed to rest for a moment before deciding his next move.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

An unassuming white Nissan Maxima was parked in the hotel parking lot. It had tailed Randy from the airport. Inside was Ellen, putting on fresh lipgloss and giving her hair a shake. She stepped out of her car wearing a nice white button up blouse and sleek black skirt that ended just above the knee. She wore 5-inch black pumps. She wanted to look sexy but not trashy.

She had checked first to make sure the hotel clerk was a man. They were so easy. She walked in smiling and headed over to the chairs in the lobby, making sure the clerk got an eyeful of leg. She sat for a few minutes, looking at her watch impatiently. "Miss, can I help you with something?" The clerk offered looking as if he'd seen a goddess.

"You stupid nerd," Ellen thought walking towards him but then spoke as sweet as honey, "You see my girlfriend is supposed to be here by now. She's a friend I haven't seen in forever," Ellen gushed. "We're supposed to meet here and she hasn't come down from her room."

"Well, I can call her room," he smiled. Ellen's face became distraught, "I don't know her room number."

"Um, I can look it up," he said, knowing that was against policy. "Oh my God, would you?" Ellen looked at him as if he were a hero. "Her name is O'Connor, Allison." She smiled at him, "You are so sweet. Allison just has to meet you."

He searched the computer and shook his head. "There's no Allison O'Connor registered here. Is there another name she might use?"

"No, absolutely not," Ellen acted upset. "Please check again. It's not just Connor; it's O' Connor." He typed in the name again, knowing the listing wasn't there.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "She hasn't checked in." Ellen's eyes began to tear up. "That makes no sense. I talked her right before she got to the city. That was two hours ago. Oh God, what if something happened to her," She reached out and took the clerk's hand. He loved having this pretty girl touch him.

"Are you absolutely sure she's not registered?" Ellen pleaded still holding his hand. She reached out and turned the screen towards her. She scanned quickly.

Phillips, Susan A. - 245

Oakley, Timothy - 412

Orton, Randy K. - 437

Oswald, Ben R. - 223

She found what she needed and pulled her hand away, looking saddened, "I guess she's not here. I hope she's alright."

Ellen jumped. "That's my phone. I hear my phone vibrating." She dug through her purse and grabbed it, "Hello?" She exhaled deeply. "Oh my God, you scared me to death." She looked at the clerk and pointed to the phone. He smiled back; a little disappointed the distraught woman wouldn't grab his hand again. "You did?" Ellen spoke into the phone and laughed lightly. "Well I met the most wonderfully sweet guy," she eyed the clerk. "We should definitely take him out for drinks. Ok. See you soon."

Ellen ended the fake call. "She's gone to another hotel," she told the clerk. "But listen, thanks for your help. Maybe we can stop by and see you?" He nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes, for sure. That'd be great." She was walking out the door and waved at him, smiling.

When the sliding doors closed behind Ellen she said under her breath, "In your dreams, fucking nerd." She clicked across the parking lot in her heels towards her car.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

From the alcove where the elevators were located, a tall man with dark hair slinked from around the corner and into the empty lobby. The clerk eyed him going by noticing he was one of "those types" with muscles and an air of confidence. He was glad the heavily inked guy had not appeared when he had met the pretty girl who'd just left.

"Good afternoon, sir," the clerk made his obligatory comment to the guest. The man ignored him and headed through the sliding doors. "And fuck you very much," the clerk said loudly. He went back to his terminal.

Outside, Randy spotted Ellen heading across the parking lot. It was with only the most perfect timing and luck, he'd seen her in the lobby. He was heading out to make himself known a little around town and yet, her she was, slipping into his trap while trying to set her own.

As he listened to her little sob story she was telling the clerk, he had to smile at how she wrapped the clerk around her finger. "Yeah, that's right, play him, baby," he said through his teeth. He was also surprised that his own plan was a bust. He was hoping to lure the two girls out but she had seen what he was trying to do and was cutting him off at the pass. She was smart but too bad, today, luck was not in her corner.

She reached her car and looked through her purse for the keys. "Damn it," she muttered. A strong arm was swiftly around her neck and a hand covering her mouth. She was taken off her feet in a fraction of a second and was on the ground between her car and an SUV, out of sight.

Someone was breathing on the back of her neck. "You know who I am and now I know who you are. Wanna play?" He dropped her and she fell completely onto her back, getting her white blouse filthy. She flipped over and saw Orton returning to the hotel entrance. He never looked back.

"Fuck yes," she seethed, her veins pulsed with rage, " I do wanna play." She found her keys, started the car and spun tires out of the hotel parking lot.

Randy was in the lobby, almost to the elevators when he heard the commotion and smirked. "Somebody's pissed," he thought. "She'll be back." He was about to step onto the elevator when he strolled back to the counter. The clerk was looking down and jumped when he raised his head and saw Randy. "Yes sir?" the clerk stammered.

"You're very fucking welcome," Randy said to him dryly and turned away.


End file.
